A cylindrical roller bearing is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,959. The disclosed cylindrical roller bearing inner and outer rings, with cylindrical rollers located between the outer and inner rings. The cylindrical roller bearing is prevented from falling out with a rimless outer ring by the fact that in the outer ring outside the axial extension of the cylindrical rollers there are grooves into which one snap ring at a time is inserted. The snap rings result in a unit consisting of the inner ring, the outer ring and roller bodies, with the roller bodies not being able to fall out. Furthermore the snap rings are able to accommodate slight axial forces.
In a cylindrical roller bearing of this type, it has been found that the bearing runs relatively noisily because the cylindrical rollers with their axial end face adjoin the snap ring and thus cause noise. Furthermore, relatively high wear can occur in the bearing.